She Will Be Loved
by Immortal Vows
Summary: I didn't care if it took all the time in world. She will be loved if it's the last thing I do.


**I was thinking about Naruto and Sakura the whole day. I kind of like this pairing. So this pairing gets a one-shot from me. Please review!**

**-Sin Is My Virtue**

* * *

-Naruto's POV-

***flashback***

I was walking from my favorite ramen place all by myself. Sometimes I wouldn't mind walking alone. It would help my clear my mind of everything that is going wrong.

Walking from there I passed Sakura's apartment. Of course she was outside in her silk robe again, staring at the moon with a despondent face. Every time I see her like that, it would break my heart; I saw her like that a lot.

But today was different from other days. I wouldn't stand around and pretend I don't see it.

"Sakura," I whispered.

She looked down and saw me. She smiled widely at me. That fake smile made me sad. Did she really think I was that stupid? Was I that ignorant in my love's eyes?

I climbed up and stood next to her. She steadied her breathing. Being this close I saw her. Her lips were full and the silk was hanging from her lean but feminine body. Her bright pink was in disarray. Her eyes were red from crying.

No words needed to be said. I pulled her closer to me and she found her place in my arms. Her face was buried in my chest. Her hands were gripping on my jacket.

"Naruto," breathed Sakura.

I held her tighter. I didn't want us to talk now. Why couldn't we enjoy each other's company? Words tend to ruin a lot of good moments.

Sakura pushed me away. I was hurt. I really was. But I tried not to show it. I looked into her eyes for a minute. All I saw was confusion and fear. Maybe this wasn't what she needed.

So I turned around and was about to leave but she held onto my arm. I didn't turn around. She came and hugs me from behind. I should leave. I should have walked faster.

"Naruto, don't leave me,"

I shut my eyes. Does she know what she's asking? Doesn't she know how I feel? Is she testing my love for her?

"I won't leave unless you tell me to go."

She hugged me tighter. "Stay here with me, please."

"I think it would be best if I leave."

She tightens her grip. "No, don't go Naruto."

I frowned. "Weren't you thinking about something or someone? I saw it on your face."

"No,"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? Everyone falls for you fake smile but it won't fool me. Tell me Sakura, what's happening to you?"

Sakura released me. I didn't move from my stance. Silence passed as she didn't answer my question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Sakura.

I turned around to see her. Under the moonlight she had the appearance of a broken goddess. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. She was trying to keep herself together.

I was offended again. "Why do you think you can lie to me? I've spend all my life with you. We know almost everything about each other. So if I'm right, you're thinking about Sasuke."

She was stunned. Hearing that name brought me no emotion. In the past it did but not anymore. Not ever since he tried to kill Sakura.

"How can you see right through me?" asked Sakura.

I took a step closer. "It's simple. I don't know much about love but I think when it comes to the person you love you soon learn everything about that person."

Her breathing was uneven. I stared at the ground. Sakura came forward. I didn't look up until I saw two pairs of feet.

"Naruto, I miss him. I wish he was here. I wish you would care about him like you used to. I'm scared Naruto. I realized something a few days ago. I fell out of love with Sasuke. Does that mean I can't love?"

I was shocked. Never would I expect the love of my life to ever stop loving our stoic ex-teammate. It was unbelievable but when I searched those emerald eyes I saw no lie.

"I didn't know when it happened. It feels strange Naruto. I'm fighting myself to fall in love with him again. It's hard a thing to accomplish when he is not here. Plus something stops my every time. That's why I'm like this." explained Sakura. "I think if I love him hard enough he'll eventually love me back."

She began to cry. I embraced her with my arms. This was what upsetting my love. I sighed and let my head rest on her head gently. She smelled nice.

"Sakura, I can't say how Sasuke feels. I don't know how Sasuke feels so I am not going to lie to you about it. I know how I feel about you. You're amazing." I paused for a minute. "Sasuke is different."

She cried even louder. "Nothing about me is good."

I placed my finger underneath her chin. "You're beautiful."

She shook her head. "I don't feel like it."

I thought about us for a minute. This is physically the closet I've been with Sakura. She wasn't pushing me away but instead holding onto me. If I would have another chance like this it wouldn't be coming around soon. So I took my chance.

I kissed Sakura on her nose.

She didn't push me. She didn't scream. She didn't pound me on the head. She held me tighter. This caused my heart to sing.

"I want to make you feel beautiful." I admitted.

She gasped. I left my lips at her nose. Then she kissed me. Sakura Haruno kissed me, Naruto Uzumaki. At first the kiss was innocent but then it became fervent.

Then my heart sunk. I didn't mean this way. Not that I didn't ever think about it but I didn't mean like this.

"Sakura, I have to go."

She eyed me. "You're lying to me."

"If this continues, I won't be able to stop."

She opened my jacket and hugged me. She tiptoed so she could reach my ears.

"I want to feel beautiful."

And that night I think I did make her feel beautiful. Not the way I wanted to or meant to but nonetheless I did. I left every spot untouched and love. I didn't rush anything. I wanted her to be able to remember what my love is like.

***end of flashback***

We were stupid. I was very stupid. That night started many nights similar to it. I didn't know what that meant to her but to me it's clear. I'm her lover and that's what I didn't want to be.

Did that change us? Yes, it did change us. We try to avoid touching each other in public. No hugs or bumping into each other although we try to stay close together. We stand next to each other but don't talk. We don't talk unless necessary. Was jealously a problem? It depended on the person but usually yes. She would get angry if I talked to another female for too long. I didn't mind if a guy tried to talk to her but later on I would talk to her about it. Those nights were the nights no love was to be found but only pure pleasure. Then tender nights would make up for the cold nights.

Now everyone sees something has changed about Sakura. She claims to not see it but I see it too. I can't place my finger on it yet but I know it has something to do with me.

I kiss Sakura's shoulder blade. Her eyes flutter and she blindly reaches out for me. I kiss her again on the same spot. I made sure this night was a tender one.

"I'm in love with you Sakura."

I don't know if she will understand why I left on this mission. It's essential for both of us to have enough time to comprehend everything that is happening so far. In the end I'd rather have her friendship than to have nothing at all.

* * *

**[In the Land of Fire]**

It's been two whole months. Finally we're done with this mission. It seemed like forever.

"We're going home." exhaled Kakashi.

I gave him a thumb up. "It's been a long time."

Yamato, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi and I were all tired out. Our lives were on the line several times but we made it through. We're going home.

As I walked slowly behind the others because of my wounds, I thought of Sakura. Would she slap me for abandoning her? Did she love Sasuke again? Did she miss me? How does she feel?

All of these thoughts ran through my head but my mind is set. I won't give up on Sakura. Even if she doesn't return my feelings doesn't mean I won't be there for her. That's how life is and sometimes you've got to accept what you get.

I was trudging behind when I noticed someone's chakra. I must have noticed it first. Nobody was prepared for this.

"STOP," I yelled.

They ceased and turned around to face me. That's when the attacker came out in front of Kakashi. I wasn't geared up. I didn't think about it. It was pure instinct.

I threw myself before Kakashi and suffered the worst attack ever. Kakashi shouted at me but it was too late. My torso was sliced.

I fell to the floor. I saw Neji finishing off the assailant. Kakashi fell to the floor beside me and scooped me up. The wound throbbed. Oh my goodness, what was this attack?

I coughed up blood. "Kakashi listen to me."

Kakashi was going as fast as he can to bring me to the village. He didn't understand. It was too late for me.

"Kakashi, leave me here." I began.

"Shut-up Naruto." said Kakashi angrily.

I grabbed his shirt with the strength I had. "You dummy, dump me here. I'm done Kakashi. I'm only slowing you down. You have to leave me behind."

Kakashi viewed me in his arms. "A true shinobi does not leave his comrades behind."

I smiled weakly. "Kakashi, sometimes that's what being a true shinobi is all about. I'm done Kakashi. You and I both know I will be dead by the time you reach the gate."

"Shut-up Naruto, I don't need pessimism."

I was getting annoyed. "Kakashi, I sense it. Something is tugging me away. Now, before I die I have an important message I need you to tell someone."

Kakashi was sour but rolled his eyes. I took that as a yes.

"Kakashi, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her even though I couldn't do it, someone else can and will. Kakashi, tell Sakura she will be loved."

Kakashi gazed at me in his arms. He was…smiling. Kakashi-sensei was grinning at me. He gave the impression of being proud. Kakashi-sensei was proud of me. Not Sasuke, but at _me_. Kakashi came to a sudden halt. We were far closer than the others. Kakashi softly laid me down on the ground. I observed the surroundings. This is where I put Jiraya to rest.

That's when I coughed up more blood. We were close to the leaf village. If Kakashi wanted to we could have made it. But I get the feeling…it was best if I didn't make it.

"Naruto, I am proud of you."

Kakashi-sensei smiled one last time and left. I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I laid my face in the dirt. Death was beckoning me. It was my time to go. I would die right here, next to Jiraya.

As my breathing slowed I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. I saw memories. I saw my apartment. I saw the training grounds. I saw my first mission and the last. I saw Team 7. I saw Kakashi-sensei. I saw Sasuke. And I saw her. I saw Sakura.

She was smiling at me. I reach out towards the sky. There were so many things I didn't get to do or see but I did everything I needed to.

"Good-bye."

That's when it started the rain. I chuckled quietly. The world was crying over my death. My eyes couldn't keep themselves open and my heart beat was getting long-drawn-out.

"I'm coming soon Mom and Dad. I can't wait to tell you everything."

My heart beat slowed enough to count it.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"NARUTO!"

I sighed. I was not here anymore…

* * *

When I saw the light I opened my eyes. I groaned and sat up. That's when it hit me like a bag of rocks.

_I'm not dead…_

I touched my body. I gripped my bed sheets. I lifted the sheet. My chest was wrapped in gauzes.

"You scared me."

My head whipped to the side. There sat Sakura. Her eyes were swollen and she was holding a blanket. I couldn't accept as true what was happening.

"Sakura," I breathed.

That's when she began to cry. I tried to move but I was in pain. I groaned. She pushed me back on the bed.

"Don't move Naruto."

She took up tissues and dabbed her eyes. Her hair was messy and she was in her sleepwear.

"You scared me. When Kakashi and I got to you, we were scared. You were white. I went out of my mind. I thought you were already dead. Nevertheless I brought you to Tsunade. She deemed you dead but I didn't give up. I electrocuted you ten times. Kakashi and Tsunade tried to hold me back but I did it one more time. That was it. You're heartbeat picked up and Tsunade and I got started." She wiped her eyes. "It was long and intense but possible. I never disappeared from you side."

I shut my eyes. "Thank you Sakura."

"Naruto, I get it."

My eyes fluttered open. My eyebrows rose. "What do you get?"

"I get why I don't love Sasuke anymore. It took me a while but I figured it out. I was in love with somebody else." I inhaled. "I'm in love with you."

In the beginning the room was silent. I couldn't process the information fast enough. Sakura was still drying her eyes. Then my heartbeat quickened. Sakura Haruno just told me she was in love with me.

That's when I searched her eyes. Her eyes were clear. No signs of lies but only signs of truth…and love. That's when I beamed.

"It took you long enough." I teased.

Sakura threw her around around my neck. I kissed her with such passion. It's been a long time. This feels right. This is how things should be.

That's when I pulled away to see her. I placed my forehead against hers. "Things are not going to be the same as it was before. We're going to build this relationship the right way. Then we're going to get married. You're going to be Sakura Haruno Uzumaki and we're going to have a bunch of kids. We're going to live in a charming house and grow old together. Do you hear me? We're going to be happy."

She nodded and hugged me tight. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Sakura?"

She looked into my eyes. I gaped at her shining pool of emerald for eyes. "Yes Naruto?"

I kissed her nose. "You will be loved."


End file.
